Reconquis-moi
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Hinata désespère. Son mariage avec Naruto bat de l'aile depuis quelque temps. Est-ce que l'amour est comme une fleur? Finissant par se faner au fur et à mesure des années? Elle espère que non, de tout son cœur, elle espère que Naruto et elle seront encore amoureux comme avant!


Coucou les amis!

Je vous offre un petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça! Je suis entrain de vous préparer une nouvelle fiction avec mes deux personnages favoris, alors en attendant voilà mon petit One-Shot. en espérant que ça vous plaise! gros bisous à tous.

Auteur: Sakka (moi)

couple: Naruto x Hinata

ces personnages appartiennent à mon cher ami Kishimoto que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour avoir créer mon manga favoris!

Bonne lecture!

 **Reconquis-moi**

Dix-sept ans de mariage... Hinata ne cessait de se répéter cela depuis ces dernières semaines. Elle se souvenait de toutes ces années où elle l'avait aimé en secret, quand elle s'évanouissait devant lui, quand il lui souriait... L'attaque de Pain et ce qu'elle avait fait pour le protéger, révélant ses sentiments si longtemps cachés... La grande guerre Shinobi et ce courage qu'elle avait réussi à lui insuffler... La menace de Toneri... C'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. En fermant les yeux, elle revoyait cette petite clairière que les lucioles habitaient, cet instant où il lui avait dit « Hinata, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi »... Quand ils avaient remonté le passage inter dimensionnel et qu'il lui avait déclaré vouloir vivre chaque jour avec elle... Son mariage avait été habité d'un bonheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, elle était la femme, l'épouse, de Naruto Uzumaki. Son rêve de toujours était devenu réalité. Elle sourit en se souvenant de leur première fois, si maladroite mais si parfaite à ses yeux. En refermant une nouvelle fois ses yeux, elle revit ses moments où il caressait son corps, l'embrassant avec tant de hardiesse et tant d'amour. Ses bras dans lesquels elle se sentait en sécurité, son regard qui lui parlait d'amour sans avoir besoin de prononcé le moindre mot... Et puis il y avait eu la naissance de Boruto et la naissance de Hiwamari, les deux plus beaux jours de sa vie. Naruto avait tellement été ému, il l'avait embrassé comme elle n'avait jamais connu avant, il l'avait choyé et lui avait dit qu'aucune autre femme dans ce monde n'aurait pu lui apporter le bonheur qu'elle lui donnait chaque jour. Elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse.

Et puis, il était devenu Hokage, réalisant son rêve d'enfant. Il était le plus jeune et le plus puissant des Hokage, elle était tellement heureuse pour lui, tellement fière de lui. Mais les années passaient et Naruto était de moins en moins présent. Au début, ça allait. Elle comprenait qu'il soit divisé entre sa famille et la protection du village, elle avait essayé de le faire comprendre à son fils qui en souffrait. Mais ces deux dernières années étaient différentes des précédentes. Naruto était étrange, il s'occupait parfaitement de ses enfants et de son village, mais elle, sa femme, passait outre. Hinata soupira. Naruto lui manquait, pas le Naruto actuel, non, celui qu'il était avant, celui qui la regardait avec amour, celui qui l'enlaçait avec tendresse, celui qui lui souriait chaque jour... Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ils étaient devenus deux étrangers qui ne s'adressaient même plus la parole. Ils ne faisaient même plus l'amour. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues qu'elle essuya du revers de sa manche. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle replia ses jambes contre son torse assise dans le gros fauteuil du salon. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque la voix de son mari résonna dans l'embrasure de la porte :

_ Hinata, je rentre tard ce soir.

Elle le fixa un moment. Il la connaissait, il savait que les rougeurs autour de ses yeux étaient dû à une crise de larmes, pourtant il resta droit en la fixant, pas un sourire, pas un regard tendre. La gorge de Hinata se serra, formant un nœud qui lui faisait mal. Retenant ses larmes, elle hocha la tête, puis il quitta leur maison. Elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenu et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Il ne l'aimait plus, il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Elle passa sa journée à faire son ménage pour s'occuper, puis prépara le dîner en attendant que ses amours d'enfants rentrent à la maison. Elle fit bonne figure devant eux, souriant et riant à la journée qu'ils lui racontaient. Le soir venu, elle se blottit dans les couvertures de son lit, agrippant l'oreiller de Naruto dans lequel elle ne put se retenir de pleurer. Elle finit par s'endormir à bout de force. Lorsque Naruto entra, il la regarda dormir un moment. Il dégagea une mèche de son visage puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de quitter la chambre.

Le lendemain, Hinata se réveilla avec un mal de tête et ses yeux la brûlaient d'avoir trop coulé la veille. Elle constata qu'elle avait dormit seule, tenant toujours l'oreiller de son mari dans ses bras. Elle soupira puis se leva pour aider son fils et sa fille à se préparer pour leur journée. Une fois qu'ils furent partit, elle alla faire son lit et vit une lettre sur sa table de chevet. Elle l'a pris et identifia l'écriture de Naruto sur l'enveloppe où son prénom était inscrit. Son cœur se mit à battre à grande vitesse, allait-il lui dire que tout était terminé ? Elle se rendit dans le salon et s'installa dans son fauteuil de prédilection et mit quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Ses mains tremblaient... Elle se mit à lire.

 _« Hinata, ma chérie._

 _Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Il est tard, je viens de rentrer à la maison et je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil. Tu dormais._

 _Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois que je t'ai dit à quel point tu es belle, je crois bien que tu ne t'en souviens plus non plus. Quel mari je suis exactement ? Pas celui qu'il faut. Je vois ces larmes que tu essayes de me cacher, ce faux sourire que tu me donne pour que je me sente moins coupable. Tu as tort, ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger, c'est mon rôle, mon envie. Mais voilà, je ne suis qu'un idiot qui à donner plus d'importance à son rêve d'enfant qu'à ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde._

 _La vérité c'est que je ne te mérite pas Hinata. Je ne mérite par l'amour que tu me porte. Je ne te rends pas heureuse, je le vois, je le sais. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre que je préfère éviter toute réalité, j'ai peur de t'entendre me dire que tout est fini, qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison de nous faire exister..._

 _Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ? Te voir rougir quand je suis près de toi, ton regard fuyant quand je te fixe. Ces petites choses qui font que tu es toi. Oh, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne, je n'ai pas su être celui que tu voulais que je sois, je ne le sais toujours pas. Et je te fuis, je te fuis parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur que tu ne veuille plus de moi, peur de t'entendre me dire que je te déçois. Mais je ne veux plus être lâche, je veux te reconquérir. Ton sourire, ton vrai sourire, me manque. Tes mains qui caressent ma joue pour me faire relever la tête me manque. Ton corps et tes gémissements me manque. Ton amour me manque. Tu me manque._

 _Hinata, je suis tellement désolé de te faire tout ce mal. J'aimerais réparer mes erreurs mais je ne sais pas comment. Je suis pourtant toujours le même Naruto qu'avant, je suis toujours fou amoureux de toi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as soutenu, tu m'as supporté, tu m'as aimé. Tu m'as donné deux magnifiques enfants, une famille, toutes ces choses que je ne connaissais pas et que j'ai apprises grâce à toi._

 _Cette nuit, en rentrant, quand je t'ai regardé dormir, j'ai enfin compris. J'ai réussi à devenir Hokage, j'ai réalisé mon rêve d'enfance. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux réellement. Mon vrai rêve, le seul qui a vraiment de l'importance pour moi, c'est toi Hinata. Tu es mon rêve, celui pour lequel je veux me battre chaque jour. Si tu me demandais de quitter mes fonctions je le ferais sans même y réfléchir, juste parce que c'est ce que tu voudrais. Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, je le ferais. Je ferais tout pour toi. La seule chose que je serais incapable de faire est de vivre sans toi. Tu es ma raison de vivre, mon âme-sœur, la seule personne dans ce monde avec qui je veux être._

 _Je t'aime Hinata._

 _Naruto. »_

Ses larmes coulaient, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas des larmes amères, non c'était des larmes de soulagements, des larmes de joie. Elle relue la lettre plusieurs fois. Son sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis elle se mit à rire en serrant la lettre de son mari contre elle. Elle resta encore quelque minute dans son fauteuil, puis alla ranger sa lettre dans son journal intime avant de fouiller dans son armoire. Elle se vêtit rapidement puis alla chez son amie Sakura avec qui elle parlait beaucoup et qui était au courant que le couple Hokage battait un peu de l'aile depuis ces deux dernières années. La fleur de cerisier l'accueillis et lui servit du thé pendant que Hinata racontait sa joie retrouvée. Sakura semblait ravie, elle proposa à son amie de s'occuper de ses enfants ce soir-là pour qu'elle se retrouve seule avec son mari. Hinata l'en remercia chaleureusement puis alla à la tour du Hokage laisser à message à l'intention de Naruto. Elle rentra chez elle, préparer un bon dîner.

Naruto, qui avait reçu le message de sa femme disant qu'il devait rentrer pour 19H, passa le seuil de la porte. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, mais la lueur de plusieurs bougies rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures puis entra dans le salon. La table était dressée pour un repas aux chandelles et Hinata, portant une belle robe noire échancrée, se tenait devant l'une des chaises, affichant un beau sourire. Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête en restant sur place, un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres. Hinata s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto répondit à son baiser, le rendant plus langoureux, tout en entourant la taille fine de son épouse de ses bras fort. Elle rompit leur baiser et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il y avait cette lueur dans ces billes bleues azur, cette lueur qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle sourit et Naruto lui dit :

_ Tu es vraiment très belle.

Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser de vive voix mais elle l'en empêcha en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Comprenant qu'il fallait qu'il la laisse faire, il ne dit rien et fit tout ce qu'elle désirait. Ils dînèrent à la lumière des bougies, Naruto racontant sa journée sous le regard attendrit de sa femme. Ils firent ensemble la vaisselle puis Hinata lui demanda de la rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes dans leur chambre. Elle s'activa pour défaire sa robe qu'elle jeta au pied du lit. Elle alluma les bougies qu'elle avait disposées partout dans la chambre, puis s'allongea sur son lit avant d'appeler son mari. Ce dernier rentra et un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit la tenue sexy que sa femme portait. Il retira ses effets puis se glissa contre sa femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Hinata, je...

_ Ne dis rien. Reconquis-moi.

Des rougeurs s'étaient immiscées sur les joues blanches de la belle brune. Elle se sentait toute chose, comme une débutante. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas faire l'amour à son homme... Naruto ne se fit pas prier, il caressa affectueusement le corps qu'elle lui offrait, ça lui avait tellement manqué. Elle avait rougis, ce qui lui plaisait fortement, et sa peau frémissante qui sentait toujours aussi bon... Il se montra sensuel en essayant de calmer son impatience. Il fit l'amour à sa femme comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis trop longtemps. Et il recommença une deuxième fois...

Hinata était blottit contre le torse de son mari, un sourire de béatitude sur ses lèvres, les yeux fermés, caressant machinalement les muscles fermes de son amant.

_ Naruto ?

Le concerné resserra son étreinte sur la taille de se femme pour lui accorder toute son attention. Cette dernière se redressa légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux et dit :

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus et je désespérais. Mais quand j'ai lu ta lettre ce matin, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre. Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ton rêve d'enfant, mais je veux que tu vives notre rêve aussi. Tu es le mari parfait crois-moi, sinon je ne serais plus amoureuse de toi, pourtant, je t'aime tellement, je t'aime comme au premier jour et peut-être même plus encore.

Il lui souriait et ses yeux reflétaient cet amour qui l'habitait. Il l'embrassa langoureusement puis lui dit :

_ Je suis fou de toi Hina, complètement fou de toi.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son épouse, la faisant rire, puis entreprit de lui refaire une nouvelle fois l'amour. Ils avaient des choses à rattraper, et des mots à se dire. Plus jamais il ne laisserait celle qui faisait battre son cœur verser une larme par sa faute, il serait ce mari qu'elle désirait, cet homme qui la protègerait, cet amant qu'elle aimait sans condition. Hinata venait de retrouver celui qui avait su la rendre heureuse, son Naruto pour qui son cœur ne cessait de gonfler et de battre. Ils s'étaient aimé, ils s'étaient perdus, et ils s'étaient retrouvés, reconquit. Quand un amour est vrai, il ne meurt plus jamais !

 **FIN**


End file.
